The Desert Stop
by Reinamy's Cloud
Summary: One-shot. They were about twenty miles from civilization when Morgana told him she had to go. Merlin/Morgana. NC-17: Mature Content.


**Title:** The Desert Stop  
><strong>Author:<strong> Reiko K.  
><strong>Fandom:<strong> BBC Merlin  
><strong>Pairing:<strong> Merlin/Morgana  
><strong>Word Count: <strong>~3,120  
><strong>Rating:<strong> NC-17  
><strong>Summary:<strong> They were about twenty miles from civilization when Morgana told him she had to go. Modern!AU.  
><strong>Warnings:<strong> Watersports and filthy/explicit public sex. Seriously, please do not read this fic if any of those things squick you or you're underage in your country.

**Author's Notes:** My second watersports fic. This was written quite a while ago for an anonymous poster at kinkme_merlin who requested "Merlin/Morgana, watersports, and modern!au". This hasn't been beta'd.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Merlin. No Copyright Infringement Intended.

* * *

><p><strong>The Desert Stop <strong>

* * *

><p>They were about twenty miles from civilization when Morgana told him she had to go.<p>

"Go where?" Merlin asked her absently, glancing sideways out the window at the rapidly passing scenery. He could see nothing but dirt and weeds, rushing past in a blur of brown, yellow and grey. Even the sky, lower than he could ever remember seeing it, looked dirty. If he were driving any slower he was sure he'd witness a tumbling weed or five, the place was that bare.

Merlin hated the desert. He mentally apologized for every bad thing he'd ever thought about the city of Camelot, his and Morgana's hometown, and with equal fervor swore to himself to never let Morgana convince him to _drive _to _Las Vegas _instead of catching a plane, like any other normal person who lived over two hundred miles away would do.

"Merlin!" Morgana snapped.

Merlin turned his head and nearly flinched at the glare she was trying to murder him with. Even ten months of dating couldn't diminish the affect of Morgana's glowers. Not that he really had hopes of growing accustomed to them—after all, her brother Arthur _still _cringed, and he'd lived with her for _fifteen years. _Really, Merlin didn't have a hope in hell.

"Yes, Morgana?" he asked, glancing at her.

"I have to _go_."

Merlin frowned at her. It took him an embarrassingly long time for him to get it. He blamed the heat, air-conditioned car notwithstanding, for his current slowness.

"Oh. Can you, er, hold it?"

Morgana's glare intensified, and he took that as a 'no'.

"The next gas station isn't for another fifteen miles or so, Morgana. Do you want me to pull over?"

"And do what? Whip my dick out and piss in a bush?" she asked incredulously.

Really, his girlfriend was so crude. It probably said a lot about Merlin that he found it so endearing.

"Er, I was thinking something more along the lines of you squatting next to a cactus or something," he admitted.

Morgana looked affronted. "What—_no_, Merlin, I'm _not _going to pee outside like some _hobo._"

Merlin rolled his eyes. "It's not like anyone's here to see you." Besides the vultures and scorpions...

"That's not the point!"

Merlin glanced down at Morgana's legs and took note of how tightly they were pressed together. He noticed the slight jerking of her knees as she thumped her foot against the floor of the car and the awkward way her calves shifted up and down. Merlin knew then that Morgana _really _had to go. She'd never do something as _undignified _as bounce her legs otherwise.

Merlin made the decision for her and pulled over, grateful for the first time that the area they were in was so vacant, and parked the car at the side of the road.

"Merlin, you can't honestly—"

"Yes I can, actually," Merlin cut in, unfastening his seat belt. "You have to go, you're unlikely to be able to hold it for the next half-hour, and as much as I love you, I won't have you peeing in my _brand new car_."

Merlin ignored Morgana's spluttering, turned off the engine and pocketed his keys, and stepped out of the car. He closed the door and bent over, poking his head through the window. "Well?" he prompted, quirking his brow. He hoped he did it as effectively as Gaius.

It must have been because Morgana huffed angrily and all but snapped the seatbelt off her and shot out of the passenger seat, slamming the door so harshly that for a moment Merlin seriously wondered if she had pulled it off its hinges.

He glanced at Morgana, who was slowly glancing around the area, and pointed when he noticed a small cactus standing beside what might have been a shrub if it weren't a million degrees and dryer than one of Uther's jokes.

Morgana followed his pointed finger and shot him another whimper-worthy (not that Merlin had whimpered, not really) look, and stomped over to it without sparing Merlin another glance. Merlin followed her.

"What, are you going to watch?" Morgana snapped, and despite knowing how Morgana got when she was embarrassed and made to do things she didn't want to, Merlin felt a little stung anyway. He quickly brushed it off though—if he didn't know how to by now he and Morgana would probably spend _a lot _of time fighting—and shrugged.

"I'm not going to let my girlfriend pee in the middle of nowhere by herself. Who knows what could happen?"

Morgana snorted. "As you said, Merlin, there's no one here."

"Maybe, but I'm not risking it."

Morgana rolled her eyes. "You'd better not—"

"—Look. Yes, yes. Now would go and pee already so we could bloody well _leave _this stupid place?"

Morgana shot him a suspicious look—and really, Merlin thought, she was being quite ridiculous. It wasn't as if Merlin had never seen her pee before, or as if Morgana had never seen _him _pee—and he lifted his eyes to the dusty sky and turned away, hands raised in a gesture of surrender.

Merlin counted to ten before he heard the sound of clothes rustling.

"Here," Morgana said, and Merlin was about to turn around and take whatever it was she was asking him to hold when she snapped again, "don't turn around, idiot! Just leave your hand open."

Merlin sighed and did as he was told, furrowing his brows when he felt a piece of material being slipped into his hand. He brought it in front of him and his mouth curled into a grin as he took a good, long look at Morgana's dark green panties. He had half a mind to bring the skimpy piece of material to his face and smell them, because there were very few things that Merlin enjoyed more than the smell of Morgana's pussy, but he restrained himself, knowing she'd only mock him for it later, and instead folded them messily and stuffed them into his jeans pocket.

Merlin waited, feeling an unexpected twinge of excitement in his stomach. He continued to hear the rustling of fabric—Morgana hitching up her long skirt, probably—and then the sound of feet shifting on the ground.

Merlin waited, and waited, and waited. There was nothing.

He was about to ask if something was wrong, that if Morgana truly felt so uncomfortable he'd move a little further away, but then Morgana cried out and Merlin turned around before he could even think about it.

"Morgana, are you alri—!" he started, then stopped when he noticed two things: the first was that Morgana's hand was hovering dangerously over the cactus, and Merlin deduced she'd probably made to grab for it to steady herself or something and had been pricked; the second, and the far more enticing concept, was that Morgana was _peeing_. It was only a little bit, little trickles of yellowish water running down her legs, coming from the junction between her thighs that was all too visible. Apparently she hadn't had a chance to right herself, Merlin thought, heart racing.

"Merlin!" Morgana hissed, and tried to press her legs together, but it was no use. Merlin could see the pee dripping a little bit faster down her legs, could smell it wafting into the stale air.

"_Merlin_," Morgana said again, and this time she was begging. Merlin's eyes shot up from her legs to her face and took in her pinched, distressed expression—the tightness of her jaw, the deep furrow of her brow, the red blooming across her cheeks.

And that was it. Merlin's cock hardened almost instantly. He felt his knees buckle and had to re-position himself so that he wouldn't stumble. His eyes stared at Morgana for a few seconds more before dropping once again to her dampening legs. Inhaling shakily, he stepped forward.

"Merlin, what are you—"

Merlin pressed a single finger against her puffy folds and watched in satisfaction as Morgana's eyes widened. It was so rare for him to catch her off guard that he couldn't help but revel in it the off chance it happened. Holding back his smirk, Merlin traced his finger around her pursed lips, then cupped her cheek. In his most sultry tone, a tone he knew had worked on her countless times before, he said, "Let me watch."

Morgana's pupils began to grow before she shook her head, making a distressed sound, and all but screeched his name. "Are you out of your mind?" she shouted at him, but rather than listening, Merlin squatted down until his eyes were directly in front of her quivering pussy—which had, miraculously, stopped pissing—and reached out and smacked the very front.

Morgana gasped. Her whole body was shaking so badly Merlin marveled at her ability to actually keep herself standing. He glanced at Morgana, who was looking at him with a wild, wide eyed expression, her hands clutching her grey skirt, and smiled.

He then slipped his finger into the slit of her wet, hot center.

Morgana groaned, pressed down against the digit and away, as Merlin continued to draw his finger forward and backward, continued to coo encouraging words at her.

"Let go, Morgana. Right here. Right on my hand. I want to see. Please, Morgana, _I want to see_."

It crossed Merlin's mind that he was probably coming across as a bit creepy, and that Morgana would surely never forgive him for this later, but he didn't care. Not right now when Morgana was but a moment away from giving in—not when he was about to witness Morgana piss right in front of his eyes.

Merlin knew it was coming before it actually did; knew it by the way Morgana cried out, parted her legs and pushed her hips forward.

Nothing could have prepared Merlin for the sight of it.

It was _beautiful_. Merlin watched, transfixed, as it rushed out of Morgana's cunt, rolling down her legs and darkening the sandy ground between her boots. He leaned forward and inhaled the sharp scent of urine, imagined what it would taste like on his tongue, and had to press a hand against his cock to ease some of the pain.

Merlin moved the finger that he had pulled away the moment Morgana had started to pee and grabbed one swollen lip, and then the other with his left hand, and pulled her pussy open. Morgana moaned again, then hissed when Merlin drew forward and blew against the heavy stream, blew against her open sex and trembling clit. He maneuvered his fingers so that he had her folds open with one hand, and then used the free one to rub the swelling nub.

Morgana buckled, but somehow—as Merlin knew she would—stayed upright. He glanced up at her, took in her rapture so keen she looked to be almost in pain, and pinched. Hard.

Morgana let out a cry that seemed to echo endlessly and Merlin groaned at the sound of it, and then again at the sound of her rushing urine. He began to quickly rub his fingers inside her sopping slit, enjoying the way her hips jerked and the stream became erratic; loving the feel of the hot piss pouring over his fingers and down his wrist. And then all too soon it was over, and Morgana's body had gone completely dry 'cept for the few solemn drops that continued to slowly drip from her quivering hole, but Merlin hadn't had enough.

He pulled Morgana down to the floor, ignoring her gasp and the fact that she was practically lying in a puddle of her own piss, and pulled her legs apart and stuck his head between them.

It smelled heavenly. Merlin had never really paid attention to the smell of urine before. It had always just smelled, something sharp and vinegary and sometimes a little bit rank, a scent he was always surrounded by in the loo, both private and public. He certainly never thought he'd get off on it. But now, now when he was smelling it from the actual source, from in between Morgana's sticky thighs, mixed in with Morgana's regular scent, and the scent of her arousal, Merlin couldn't get enough. He buried his nose into Morgana's pussy, ran the tip against her clit from top to bottom, and when he couldn't take it any more he replaced his nose with his mouth and began to suck her dry.

Merlin had to stop himself from coming right then and there.

He ate Morgana out wildly, sucking on the nub and licking the inside of her smooth skin, probing his tongue harshly into his hole and lapping at the other the one, the one where she'd peed from, and when he knew Morgana was about to come, knew by the way she keened and thrashed and rasped his name, _Merlin Merlin Merlin!_, he stuck three fingers inside her and fucked her with them, spreading them wide and then closing them, rotating them, hooking them upwards to press against the fleshy place inside her that made her scream. Merlin moved them in and out so fast and so deep he could barely see them.

When Morgana came it was explosive. He continued to thrust his fingers in and out even as Morgana's cum squirted over his hand and wrist, even as her arse arched off the ground and her head flew back and she wailed.

Merlin rapidly pulled his fingers out, allowing Morgana the time it took him to lick her delicious cum and urine from his fingers to come down from her orgasm, and then he was unclasping his belt, tugging down his jeans and briefs and pulling his dick out. He stroked himself desperately, moaning at the feel of his soaked hand moving over his sensitive skin, and then kneeled, positioned himself, and pushed into her.

He heard Morgana gasp, waited a moment for her to adjust, and then began fucking her, slowly at first, and then faster, so much faster that his hips ached from the effort of it. He leaned forward and squeezed her breasts through her shirt, loving the way she groaned and pressed into him. He tugged at him as he pounded his cock into her clenching cunt.

Morgana chanted his name, and Merlin sang hers. It wasn't long before he felt the tell-tale tightening of his balls, the dizzying increase of heat, and knew he was about to come. He reached one hand in between Morgana's legs and used two fingers to circle her neglected clit, pushing it from one side to another, pinching it, tugging it, rolling it between his two fingers and beneath his palm in the way he knew drove Morgana crazy.

She came again, whimpering, clamping her pussy tightly over Merlin's cock, and then Merlin was coming too, shooting spurt after spurt of cum inside her, filling her in a way that made him want to growl and never stop.

Dizzy, Merlin slumped forward, thought better of it, then forced his body to fall beside hers. They laid there side-by-side and half-naked for what felt like hours, before Morgana cleared her throat and said, in a raspy voice that made Merlin want to grin, "I'm still going to kill you for peeking."

Merlin laughed, squinted eyes burning against the bright sky, and turned to his side. He looked at Morgana, whose eyes were closed in an expression of dazed bliss, and wished he had the energy to move his arm to stroke her dark hair, or her flushed throat and cheeks.

"I wish I could kiss you now," he murmured, regretfully.

Morgana's nose scrunched. "Try it and I will kill you."

Merlin chuckled, knowing she was being completely serious.

Moments more passed and when Merlin thought he was strong enough to stand up and not fall right back down, he sighed and slowly sat up, eyes narrowed at the lowering sun.

"Come on, then, before someone comes along and catches us like this."

He heard Morgana sigh, and then seconds later she was getting up, too, pulling down her skirt and dusting off dirt.

Merlin snorted before he could stop himself. "I think you've got a lot more on you to worry about than just dirt," he pointed out.

Morgana glared at him, and Merlin hated himself a little for stepping back.

"God, I can't believe we did that. I can't believe _you _did that."

Merlin didn't say anything. After all, he was quite in agreement. What had he been thinking? Oh, that's right, he hadn't been.

Merlin shrugged. "Well, at least now we know it's something we could both enjoy and we can do it again."

Morgana dropped her head back and gave a loud, short bark of laughter. "This," she gestured around them to nothing in particular, "is not happening again. I'm blaming this entire event on the hallucinogen properties of that bloody sun and forgetting this ever, ever happened."

Merlin snorted, but by the time Morgana turned around to look at him he was already sporting his most innocent smile. She only narrowed her eyes further.

They continued to dress in quiet, pulling at their dirty clothing in discomfort, and made their way to the car.

"I guess this is as good as time as ever to get my revenge," Morgana said thoughtfully, and before Merlin could ask what she meant, he watched in horror as she pulled open the passenger door and threw herself in her seat, rubbing ostentatiously against the very expensive chair that Merlin only recently had installed.

Merlin grit his teeth and closed his eyes, counting from one to ten and ten to one just as his therapist (the one he'd started seeing after he began dating Morgana) had instructed him to do. He shot Morgana a chilly smile, fists tightening at the sight of her smug look, and threw himself into his own seat, not even bothering with the seatbelt, and started the car.

It wasn't until they'd traveled another three miles, mostly bickering, when Merlin felt the first stirrings of his cock, the first press of his bladder, and he took absolute glee at the suspicious look Morgana was giving him at his sudden smirk.

Oh, vengeance would be sweet.

* * *

><p><strong>The End<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Gosh, I can't believe I wrote this. It's so... dirty. *Shivers* Anyway! I did have a lot of fun writing this. I don't necessarily ship Merlin/Morgana (I'm a Merthur girl), but I don't dislike them, and I honestly couldn't resist the prompt. I had fun writing Morgana, and the dynamic between her and Merlin was both surprising (as I had no idea I'd write them that way) and fascinating to write.

Um, reviews and con-crit are, as always, very much appreciated. Thanks for reading!


End file.
